


[Sharlie] Hound Dog 10

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: 安全驾驶，勿上升正主.





	1. Chapter 1

“你开玩笑吧！”  
Shawn看着餐桌边漫不经心抬头和自己挥手的两个比自己年龄更小的青少年，把头转向Charlie，满脸震惊。  
“你爸妈真的放心把我放在这里？他们甚至还没见过我，万一我是电锯杀人魔什么的……”  
这下他成功吸引了Mikaela和Stephen的注意，他们俩都放下了叉子，狐疑地看着他。

“Sorry，”男孩挠了挠头，闪身站在Charlie身后，“我只是打个比方。”

因为要开车去Charlie的祖父家帮忙，Charlie的爸妈只好让Charlie自己带着Shawn在家里住一个晚上，并且保证第二天一早一定回来。  
“我是带他来玩的，你们这样我们俩只能在家帮你们带小孩。”Charlie表示抗议，然而妈妈明确表示抗议无效。  
“只是一个晚上，他们俩已经是中学生了，我有时候觉得比起Stephen，你才是需要看管的那一个。”

于是事情就变成了现在这样——Shawn，Charlie，Stephen，Mikaela成了这个家的主人。

“对不起，他们发誓过明早就回来，我们只要假装他们在家，然后好好睡几个小时。”Charlie有些尴尬地挠了挠头，把男朋友迅速拽进自己的房间。

“幸好我准备了方便意面，”Mika小声抱怨，“否则我们的亲哥哥很有可能饿我们一整个晚上。”

Charlie的房间很简单，没有Shawn屋子里那么多小熊吉他和海报，只有一张很柔软的单人床——比常见的单人床型号更宽一些，Charlie说这是他自己选的，免得晚上他在床上打滚的时候掉下去。还有一张书桌，上头放着教科书和外卖袋子。

东西再少也避免不了习惯乱丢乱放物品的人把房间搞得一团糟。

“不如，”Shawn笑着搂住男孩的肩膀，“我们的睡衣派对主题就叫整理房间吧。”  
“还不是因为接你之前去超市买东西才没来得及收拾，”Charlie翻了个白眼，坐在床边认命地摘下书包扔在床上，摆成大字颓废地躺着。整理房间，他一天要听见这句话几百遍。

“嘿，”Shawn忽然有些严肃地躺下来，在Charlie眉毛上用力按了一下，“Charlie，我得问问你。”  
“什么？”Charlie揉了揉眼睛。  
“你书包里好像有什么掉出来了。”

“什么？！”男孩一个翻身坐起来，却没料到健身频繁的Shawn不由分说把他压在身下，提前伸出手把那个跌落在床上的包装盒拿在手里，浮夸地摇晃着。  
“噢，Char，你还准备这种东西随身携带吗？”  
平时Charlie看见Shawn对自己露出这么真实的笑容一定会感觉格外开心，但现在他恨不得一拳揍在这家伙脸上——Shawn正拿着他买好的安全套，并且没有要还给他的意思。

“Fuck you，”Charlie加力迫使身上的男孩重心失控，借势把他压在身下，去抢他手里的盒子。

Stephen经过Charlie房间门口的时候看到的就是这么一幕：自己的哥哥骑在人畜无害的客人身上，伸着手臂尝试抢夺对方手里一盒奇怪的玩意儿。  
冷静。Stephen努力让自己表现出丝毫不在意的表情，帮两个人关上了门。

“这也太尴尬了，都是你搞得鬼，Shawn。”Charlie整个人僵在那，半天才认命地趴在了Shawn身上，把脸埋在他肩窝，闷声呼吸着。  
Shawn有点想反驳，明明是你自己买了安全套，但他忍住没说出来，满足地摸了摸男朋友的脊背。Charlie穿了毛衣，浑身上下裹得严严实实，于是无论天气多冷，他身上总是温暖的。  
“我记得Johnson说过……”  
没等Shawn说完，Charlie就抬手捂住他的嘴：“我是男的，记得吗，白痴。”

半天，Shawn才明白过来他的意思，若有所思地在他耳廓上亲了一下。

等待两个junior high的双胞胎siblings睡着可不是一件容易事，尤其是爸妈不在家的时候。Charlie努力把Mikaela威逼利诱到父母的房间去睡，美其名曰自己要和Shawn熬夜打游戏，如果她谁隔壁房间容易吵到她。可一听见游戏Stephen就一直请求加入，直到Shawn婉言拒绝，并且答应明早带他在我的世界建一艘轮船，才把Stephen塞进卧室。  
等到两个人的屋子都关上了门，安安静静不再有任何声音，打算体验生活的一对临时家长已经精疲力竭锁好门倒在床上，手指头都不想抬起来。

“还做吗？”Shawn带着困意哼了一声，转头问道。  
Charlie不由分说坐起来一脚踹在他小腿上，开始扒他的衣服，夹克，衬衫，牛仔裤，连手表都摘下来扔在一边，直到Shawn只剩下一条底裤，赤着身子躺在那笑。做完这个，Charlie又把自己的毛衣和套头衫扯下来丢到地上，急匆匆脱着裤子，甚至不小心撞到了床脚。  
“Shit，”他一边吸气一边拿起安全套包装盒，“好疼。”

“你要用吗？”Shawn忽然有些紧张地翻身坐直了，“你要戴那个东西吗？”  
“什么？”男孩拆包装的动作停了一下，随后忍不住笑出声来，“当然不是！”说完他又忽然觉得有点别扭，低着头含混地补充道，“这是你的，我先打开。”

“我来。”Shawn安慰似的摸了摸男朋友的肩膀，接过那个纸盒。上面裹紧的塑料包装异常结实，找不到开口，最后他们只好用剪子把上面戳出几个洞，才暴力破拆——这真不是什么好的开始。

虽然他们俩一个比一个紧张，但相较而言Shawn Mendes演技略佳。

他知道如果自己慌张得一团糟或者把什么步骤搞砸了，那么Charlie的第一次性体验将会变成一场噩梦。而Charlie又是一个很难信任别人的家伙，自己是除了他家人以外唯一一个知道他全部秘密的人。Shawn希望未来的某一天可以消除这个麻烦的分类，成为Charlie的家人，生命中不可或缺的部分。

他把安全套暂时放在床上，站起来扶着Charlie的腰背同他接吻。十七岁的男孩有着普遍急不可耐的性格，焦躁地加深着亲吻的程度，舌尖纠缠，嘴唇硌着牙齿，几乎要碰出血来，直到两个人都气喘吁吁了才停下。Shawn不舍地含住对方下唇，稍微用力吮吸磨蹭着，手则上下安抚着Charlie因为寒冷或者什么别的原因发红的皮肤，顺便试探着扯了扯他身上没来得及脱下的内裤。

当Shawn的左手握住Charlie性器的时候，Charlie指了指床，表示现在最好让他坐下来——酥麻的快感一阵阵冲到大脑皮层，他开始觉得自己两腿不听使唤。Shawn将他抱起来，放在床上，两人的下体别别扭扭顶在一起摩擦，下意识挺动的姿势让Charlie几乎以为有什么进入了他。

感谢荷尔蒙，他们硬得很快。

Shawn吻遍了男孩的肩头、锁骨和胸口——他没用太大的力气，毕竟明天还要和Puth一家出去逛动物园。Charlie在他离开自己去把安全套取出来的时候有点害怕似的拽了一下他的手腕。

“别怕，别怕，Shh，”Shawn低下身一边把套子戴好一边用嘴角碰碰男孩穿着白色棉袜的脚踝，还不忘顺便把他们的袜子都拽掉扔在一边。

乱丢东西的坏习惯是会传染的。

袋子里剩下的液体少得可怜，Charlie似乎根本不知道还要买润滑这回事，好在安全套的质量算得上良心，Shawn又打开了一个，才终于解决这种尴尬。

开拓并不顺利，Charlie抱着枕头紧张到一动也不敢动，浑身绷得好像上了发条，以至于他的男朋友不得不退出好不容易进入的手指重新和他确认他到底有没有准备好。  
“对不起，”他感觉有些委屈，拇指抠弄着床单，不知所措。  
“我不是这个意思，嘿，”Shawn摸着他的腰后，帮他放松，吻他的脖子，努力回忆自己先前为了学习基础知识看过的gv，“我们再试试，别担心，如果疼就告诉我，”他说完还是不太放心，又强调，“一定要说出来，不要忍着，不然明天去动物园我就只能背着你了。”

Charlie又挺着身子踢了他一脚。

趴在床上其实很舒服，Shawn的动作非常轻柔，根本不会弄痛他，Charlie深深吸进一口气，吐出来，认命地让自己全身上下别绷得太紧。他不可能不害怕，虽然这不是他第一次和人睡觉，但这不一样，从前的几次都是他睡别人，他可从来没被人睡过。  
操，为什么听起来他这么像个姑娘。  
可能是分神的缘故，Shawn的两根手指缓缓推进了男孩的穴口，沾着润滑液向前艰难拓展，Charlie不满地用脚踝碰了碰他，于是他连忙俯下身亲吻这个麻烦鬼的脊柱。

虽然有点奇怪，但感觉不算太差。Charlie觉得自己开始享受这个过程了。

Charlie的身型比起young adult还是更偏向于teenager，骨骼比Shawn纤细一些，没有什么肌肉或者性感线条，手指抓住枕头的动作让手臂更加伸展，可Shawn吻他睫毛和嘴唇时眼里的温度让他感觉自己很可能比这几年的维密天使还要辣。

“HOLY SHIT！”忽然他抱紧了那个可怜的枕头，缩紧腹部浑身一颤。正在扩张的男孩吓得连忙停下动作，用手去堵他的嘴巴。  
“安静点安静点，你家里可不仅仅住了咱们两个，怎么了，我弄伤你了吗？”  
“没，没有，”Charlie面红耳赤，恨不能找个地缝钻进去，他开始有点流汗，身上潮湿着扭动几下，“继续。”  
“噢……”Shawn终于明白过来，又在方才的地方故意戳了两下，惹得身下的家伙忍不住喘气，“感觉好吗？”

“Fuck you，”Charlie不安分地用腿把对方勾得更近一点，虽然他不乐意承认，但这感觉真的很好，而Shawn离他更近也会让他觉得更放松。

Shawn顶进去的时候，Charlie疼得重重哼了一声，用力咬住枕头上的布料。

“放松点，很快就不疼了，”Shawn很慢地揉搓着他的腰背，抚弄他在被子下压着的、抬头的性器，保持着静止的姿势，防止太突兀的推进会伤到他，“别怕，什么时候你觉得可以了我们再继续。”  
Charlie有些头昏脑胀，只是点头，紧紧攥着被角的手松开了不少。在心理上他已经为自己最爱的人进入了他这个念头而获得极大的快感。  
过了大概一分钟，Charlie黏糊糊地用手肘推了推他安静等待着的年轻男友。

“不疼了，”他撑起肩胛，想要转过身子，“我准备好了。”

“先别转，”Shawn缓缓挤进穴道，庄严得仿佛这是一场教堂仪式，“转过来又会疼了。”  
他听着身下男孩像个小动物那样发出很小声的、无意识的呻吟和喘息，只想伸出手把他抱紧，不让这个世界上任何一点恶意中伤他。  
“可是我想看着你，”Charlie又用上那种让人无法招架的委屈，他知道无论他想要什么都能得到，“你这样弄得我根本不知道谁在上我。”  
“嘿！”Shawn嗔怪地在他耳朵上咬了一口，小心翼翼把他身子翻转过来——确实有点疼，但是他依旧更喜欢这样。

随着夜晚的加深，他们能够适应的节奏越来越快，Charlie不择方法地抓紧了Shawn的背脊，半个身子像个袋熊那样挂在他身上，感受着身下有力的撞击，喉咙里呜咽出声。他希望那双手在他裸露的皮肤上多停一会儿，让温暖的触感离他更近。  
Shawn的呼吸也变得越来越急，在他耳边波动，让他觉得自己想要的一切都在身边，触手可及。

“Shawn，”他小声叫着对方的名字。  
”什么？”男孩凑过来，在他鬓角慢慢舔舐亲吻，像尝一颗黄油奶糖，“不舒服吗？”  
近乎意乱情迷，他在男孩耳边一字一句地说道，“I love you。”

他的Shawn能给他所有的光，纵容他的选择与放弃，让他觉得从前他经历的爱都不再是爱，唯有这一刻是甜的，亮的，抓住就永远不会分开。

爱情是冒着甜味的起泡酒。他们是两个醉醺醺在街边唱歌的傻瓜。

快要高潮的时候Charlie就已经把Shawn的肩膀咬得发红，而那一刻更是让肩头留下洗不掉的牙印。

两个人笑着抱在一起，汗湿让头发搭在额头上，就算累得不愿意讲话，他们还在接吻。

“明天还要出去玩呢，早点睡，别累坏了，”Shawn把用过的安全套用纸包了很多层扔进垃圾桶，又妥善处理好各种包装，用湿巾帮Charlie简单清理了一下，躺回床上，“我也爱你，晚安。”

Charlie把被子蒙在两个人头上，缩进他怀里。

 

早上起来的Mikaela很纳闷自己的哥哥为什么没在房间睡懒觉，而是六点不到就起来洗澡，弄得浴室里到处都是水。

他的男朋友和她打了个招呼，仍然是一副得体周到又绅士的样子，噢，他在给Charlie擦头发。  
天啊。

“他自己有手。”Mikaela摇摇头，把Charlie推出洗手间锁上了门。

“快去穿好，你上身还光着呢，”Shawn把人塞回自己屋里，对他眨眨眼，“做个好孩子，Char，一会儿你爸妈可就回来了。”

新的一天又开始了。

-tbc


	2. Hound Dog 13

“Hello你们好，欢迎回到我们的YouTube频道，我是Shawn Mendes！”  
“这里是Charlie Puth。”  
“今天我们打算打开直播主要是为了完成上次计划当中回答问题的项目。大家可以在聊天区域发送你们想问的问题，我们都会回答的。”说完，男孩皱了皱眉用鼠标滑动聊天区域查看各种乱七八糟的图标，“这都是什么，天，我实在用不明白这软件。”  
“还是我来吧，老年人。`”Charlie得意的几乎快要摇起尾巴，放下手里的圣代冰淇淋，示意自己的男朋友挪挪地方，霸占了电脑的操作权。

“噢，来了，”Shawn清了清喉咙，“第一个问题是问你的，Charlie，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”  
“绿色。”戴着毛线帽的男孩又挖了一勺冰淇淋，含混不清地说，然后耸了耸肩，似乎在表达“这问题也太无聊了”。  
“像你的眼睛一样吗？”  
好吧，面对镜头前近乎贴到自己鼻尖的家伙，Charlie好像有点脸红了，又把头凑向屏幕。  
“啊，这有一个问你的，嗯——你以后会出道吗？如果出道是不是会和Charlie分开做个人歌手？噢，我看看你的ID……Emily，我记住你了，挑拨我们的感情。“卷毛新泽西男孩装模作样地指着镜头做了一个“给我小心”的动作，惹得Shawn倒在沙发上哈哈大笑，半天才想起来自己还需要回答问题这回事。

“事实上，我和Charlie并不是没讨论过这个问题，”说着，Shawn转过头看了一眼Charlie，“如果有机会我们当然想签约唱片公司，而且，没错，我们会各自solo而不是组合，但是这并不会影响我们的关系，对吗baby？”  
“EWW，”Charlie假装嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“来，下一个问题——这个你来回答，你们两个是表兄弟吗？”  
“我们长得像吗？”Shawn明显愣了一下，随后发现Charlie早已经因为憋笑辛苦得瘪着嘴满脸通红——Charlie穿了他最喜欢的帽衫，依然是Mikaela带他去买的，不得不说，女孩在挑选衣服这方面确实天赋异禀，就算是很难驾驭的粉色穿在身上也不会显得不搭调。此时男孩泛着红的侧脸和淡粉色的布料柔软又自然地融为一体，嘴角的绒毛上还挂着圣代融化的奶油液滴。  
不能再看他了，Shawn深深吸了一口气任命地搓了搓脸，认真盯着镜头。再看他这个直播算是没办法做下去了。

“好吧，既然Charlie说想要我回答，我只好告诉你们，尤其是每期视频下面问Charlie是否单身的女孩们，he is already taken，我是他的男朋友，我们已经在一起快一年了。”  
“是的，也别试图私信我，你们的加拿大王子是个嫉妒狂。”  
“我哪有？”大男孩无辜地眨眨眼，而镜头外Charlie的左手慢慢扣住他的右手，十指交错握在一起，直到温暖的感觉像巧克力布朗尼蛋糕，甜味从心里溢出来，连呼吸间的空气都更加沁人。

评论区当然早已经爆炸了。

直播结束的时候，两个人孩子气地抢着桌上仅有的一罐胡椒博士汽水，直到Shawn答应一人一半才终于获得先喝一口水的权利。他们不是没试过含着汽水或者果汁接吻，但是几乎每次都以两个人哆哆嗦嗦只穿着裤子站在洗衣机边洗衬衫告终。今天他们并没有洗衬衫的兴趣。

“你看了我们的profile吗？130万粉丝，天啊。”Shawn把汽水递给Charlie，有些不敢置信地说，“我们居然真的做到了。”  
“嗯哼，”Charlie猛喝了一口冰镇汽水，“说明我们还是很厉害的。”  
“真的没想到会这么快。”男孩小幅度活动了一下胳膊，释放着刚才打闹时候积攒的别扭感觉，却忽然发现Charlie一反常态的安静，像是被什么咒语定在了原地一样，脸色有点发白。

“怎么了？Charlie？”Shawn有点担心地站起来半蹲在地毯上，抬头看着他的脸，直到他发现自己男朋友的脸上细细密密一层的冷汗，“你别吓我，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“咳，”这下Charlie才算回过神来，有些尴尬地动了动身子，“我没事。”  
“可是你现在正死死揪着自己衣角，我不觉得这看上去像没事。”  
终于，男孩手心缓缓向腹部护过去的动作露出一点破绽，又被Shawn抢了先，轻轻抱住他的肩，把他放倒在沙发上，然后对着双手呼了一口热气，小心翼翼搓了搓手心，把两只手都放在了Charlie软乎乎的小腹上。  
“每次都不告诉我。刚才居然在我面前吃了个那么大的圣代还喝冰汽水，是不是有点过分猖狂了，Puth先生。”  
“可是我想吃圣代好久了……”Charlie有点理亏地辩解，像每次自己的秘密被人发现一样，脸上发烧，偏过头去。他厌恶这个。他自己知道，Shawn也知道，所以往常他们会避免谈起这件事情，直到这个叫做生理期的魔鬼不请自来，他们才不得不面对问题。  
Charlie Puth阅读过不止一次关于爱自己身体每个部分的鸡汤ins帖，但是他完全清楚，自己距离那个目标还有十万八千里的距离，甚至在浴室里，他都不愿意多看一眼镜子，而秋天一到他又能松一口气，早早用衣服把每一寸裸露的皮肤包裹遮盖起来。

唯一能安全掀开这层遮盖的只有Shawn Mendes，但是出于对他自尊心和敏感性格的保护，Shawn往往选择给他一定的空间。  
直到这一次。  
两个人一个半跪着一个躺着，屋子里只有窗外风摇动几棵树的声音，Shawn觉得他有必要和Charlie谈谈这件事了。

“你知道我喜欢你的全部，对吗，你得知道你有多美，Char，”这句话似乎显得突兀，可是他们都足够了解对方，明确知道这段对话的主题到底是什么，“我不希望你这么抗拒它，它是你的身体，不是吗，我，我知道这听起来可能有点糟糕，可是我真的见过你全身上下每个部分，而且它看上去真的，没有任何缺点，除了你瘦了点，你就好像——瘦版的大卫。”  
Charlie为了这句糟糕的调情绝望地捂住脸哀嚎了一声，不过他很庆幸自己是大卫而不是维纳斯。谢天谢地。  
“鸡骨头版的大卫，是吗？”  
“梦中情人版的大卫。”Shawn用那种渴望又干净的眼神看着Charlie的眼睛，从他的脚踝落下一个吻，到膝盖，到小腹，胸口，锁骨，再到嘴唇，“我爱你，你知道吗，我真的好爱你。”  
“所以我希望你对自己好一点、再好一点，不然我会非常非常担心。”男孩继续说着，他并不是不擅长表达，但是任何繁杂的词汇拿来放在Charlie这都不适用，他被这种美好攥取到只能想起最简单的词汇，用自己最早学到的、简单而直接的语言去形容。

“你不觉得、”躺着的男孩吞了吞口水，紧张地转回来，在Shawn很轻柔的安抚下恢复了一些镇定，“你不觉得我很怪吗，生理期。”  
“不会，我想让你知道，我很享受照顾你，所以下次可以拜托告诉我吗？”  
男孩把嘴唇咬得发白，最后还是点了点头。  
“生理期一点也不怪，我甚至觉得它让你更可爱了，我只是有点不喜欢它让你难受。”  
“其实还好，”粉色帽衫的男孩坐起身子，强硬地勾住Shawn的脖子，把他整个人拉得俯下身来，敏捷地用手解开他的衬衫扣子。

“嘿！不行，Char，你要干什么！”  
“我以为我已经很明确了，”Charlie好像真的已经恢复了很多，狡黠地舔了舔嘴唇，“have sex，就现在。”  
“不行。”Shawn一把抓住了准备进行下一步犯罪的家伙，“这几天不行，你得好好休息，知道吗。”  
“但是我们好久都没……”  
“还不是因为毕业项目论文，”加拿大男孩有点烦躁又懊恼地抿着嘴唇，“保证结束之后都补给你。”

“Do you really want me?”  
“You kidding me? I’m working on not to think about you every second.”

“对了，baby，我想起来有一件事一直没问你。”  
Shawn吻了一下Charlie的额头。  
“毕业演出之后的舞会。我想和你一起去。”  
每说一句，他就在Charlie脸上吻一下，很轻，但是足以把男孩的呼吸都搅得乱了步子。  
“想看你穿西装。帮你买一条领带。想和你跳舞。”

“答应我吗。”

“当然，”Charlie伸出手去整理Shawn的衬衫，“如果我穿上西装比你还吸引人怎么办，popular prince？”

“那就做我的sassy queen好了，”Shawn为了自己脑子里不受控制的要命的幻想深深吸进一口气，“and I'm gonna tap that，你最好准备好。”

“我准备得不能再好了。”

-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

点previous chapter


End file.
